


Train

by Arztwolf



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wooster and Dimo find alot in common on the long train ride to Paris.<br/>All characters belong to the creators of Girl Genius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Train

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Damaiuo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damaiuo/gifts).



Wooster was on his way back from the dining car when he heard someone call his name.  
“Hoy, Ardsley!”  
He turned and saw the green Jaeger, called Dimo, gesturing for him to come into one of the empty sleeper cars. Wooster smirked, the green fellow had been flirting with him the whole day and it was not one sided. Both of them had been too busy for certain “needs” to be met, needs that were now obvious from the bulge in both of their trousers.  
Wooster walked over to where the monster stood holding the door partially open and pushed it open the rest of the way, catching Dimo off guard and sending him sprawling back into the room, landing heavily on the floor.  
“I know you monster’s like to do everything rough, am I correct in assuming it is the same with amorous congress?”  
“Vhat-“  
Wooster grabbed his arm and hauled him up into a long passionate kiss.  
“Sex, my dear boy.”  
Dimo grinned devilishly. 

Wooster pushed him back over one of the two beds, unzipping his pants and pulling them, when he grabbed the waistband of Dimo’s pants, he reached out and stopped him.  
“Ve need to do more den dis.”  
“Oh? Like wha-“  
Dimo twirled around and pushed Wooster onto the other bunk and dove down between his legs. Wooster jerked and grabbed a fistful of Dimo’s coat as he slurped and licked the spy’s cock and balls like a dog, Wooster tensing up when Dimo took him into his mouth; those sharp teeth brushing against his cock making him nervous.  
“Hy don’t bite,” Dimo reassured him with his tongue lolling out of his mouth.  
“What, would you like me to do?” Wooster panted as Dimo went back down.  
“Fuck me az hard az hyu can.”

With his lubed cock standing at attention Wooster approached the expectant Jaeger, Dimo spreading himself as he lay with his face flat against the bed.  
“You may want to bite something.” Wooster warned him.  
Dimo took the hint and grabbed the nearest pillow. 

“ARGHHHH” Dimo roared as Wooster bushed in as hard as he could, the monster having to brace himself to keep his head from hitting the wall.  
“You okay?”  
Dimo nodded his head and Wooster took up a punishing pace, making Dimo moan and cry with each hard thrust. Wooster parted the moaning Jaeger’s cheeks and watched with satisfaction as his cock filled and stretched the creature’s hole, Dimo crying out and raising his ass even higher as he thrust his own hips. Dimo grabbed the other pillow and stuffed it under his hips, his cock getting sore from the rough cotton blanket.  
“I want you to fuck that pillow,” Wooster whispered into his pointy ear.  
Dimo blushed and pulled the pillow out from under him, bending it in half before sliding his dick in and humping it. Red faced and panting Dimo came with a howl muffled by his hand, Wooster grinned and kept going.  
Soon Dimo was clawing the bed and kicking his feet, signs that Wooster better finish soon if he wanted to leave the room in one piece. Luckily, his own end came before Dimo was too sore and ,as he shot his load into the monster ,he fell onto the bed pulling Dimo with him, both still conjoined. 

“So, it’s been awhile for you, too?” Wooster asked as he gently and slowly thrust into the monster laying beside him.  
“Ja, since Hy jumped on diz train.” He grumbled.  
“Oh, right, no one else but monks, who I daresay, probably wouldn’t like this sort of thing.”  
Dimo pushed the ruined pillow off the bed.  
“Und bearz,” he muttered, vividly recalling having a thermometer used on him. He shuddered at the memory of the cold glass rod where the warm cock was now.  
After a few more thrusts Wooster pulled his now limp cock out of the monster’s hole, Dimo grabbing his sleeve before he could leave.  
“Can’t ve cuddle?”  
Seeing the loneliness on Dimo’s face, Wooster smiled and stroked his cheek.  
“Yes, my love, of course.”  
He said and helped Dimo over to the clean bed, climbing in with Dimo in front of him. Hugging the monster as he snuggled against him, Wooster soon felt his eyes growing heavy, sleep taking him as he buried his nose in Dimo’s hair.


End file.
